


you silly sausage

by TheReluctantShipper



Series: TRS' Destiel Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Current Events, Fluff, M/M, The Internet Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantShipper/pseuds/TheReluctantShipper
Summary: - I have no excuses. I saw that tweet that's floating around and then this just kind of happened.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TRS' Destiel Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391797
Comments: 36
Kudos: 96





	you silly sausage

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have no excuses. I saw that tweet that's floating around and then this just kind of happened.

Charlie is walking home from the grocery store, rocking to her montage music and trying to do the whole “social distancing” thing by staying hella far away from her fellow pedestrians. She would have stayed at home, because she’s been preparing her whole life to stay inside and not talk to real people, and she is ready for  _ weeks _ of no face-to-face interaction, but she ran out of frozen burritos. Since she’s not high-risk herself, or at a high risk of being infected by someone else (see  _ she lives, works, and plays alone), _ and she’s only a few blocks from the store, she can’t really justify Instacarting it when literally all she wants is burritos. So she hoofed it.

She’s aware, in the distant way women are always aware of strange men in public places, of the men walking behind her (not that she wants to assume gender identity here, but she’s  _ definitely _ not willing to go ask them about it, because social distancing). They’re walking far enough behind her to be being responsible, but they’re  _ definitely _ not distancing themselves from one another, not with their shoulders brushing like that as they walk. She’s watching them on the sly in the reflection of the store windows as they walk by.

There’s Blonde Hunk (she’s gay, not blind), he of broad shoulder, green eyes, and a leather jacket worn over a plaid that seems like it may actually have, at one point, been used as a work shirt. There’s also Hot Hipster, who is wearing a plaid shirt that has  _ definitely _ never seen work, but the holes in the knees of his skinny jeans seem legit enough, and the t-shirt under his plaid shirt looks like it might have a Hufflepuff crest on it, so Charlie is willing to forgive.

Her music has stopped (damn playlist) when Blonde Hunk seems to come to some sort of conclusion. His shoulders draw back and he takes a deep breath.

“Cas?”

Charlie, who didn’t realize they were close enough for her to hear quite this clearly (could be the result of the empty streets), has to control her surprised reaction. Her instincts tell her that this is going to be good.

“Yes, Dean?” Hot Hipster, apparently Cas, asks, looking up from his phone.

“Kinda…” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Kinda feels like the end of days, huh?”

Cas blinks. “I suppose so, yes.”

The three of them join a group of people waiting at a crosswalk, although everyone but Dean and Cas are standing several feet apart. Charlie takes the opportunity to sidestep a little so she can look at them from the corner of her eye instead of relying on reflections.

Dean nods as they stop. He’s not looking at Cas. “All right. Well, then, I might as well tell you.”

Cas has turned away from Charlie to look at Dean, so she can’t properly see his expression, but he sounds confused.

“Tell me what?”

Dean takes another deep breath, then says in a rush, “I’m in love with you.”

There’s a long, drawn-out pause. Charlie makes panicked eye contact with an Asian kid standing next to her. It’s obvious that everyone is listening raptly, and if Cas doesn’t respond soon, Charlie might actually, literally die on the spot.

Several awkward beats pass, then Dean seems to deflate a little. Not just deflate, he actually seems to  _ dim _ a little.

“You don’t feel the same,” he says, voice soft and thick with emotion. Charlie might cry.

There’s a  _ thwack _ as Cas smacks Dean on the arm lightly. His voice, too, is thick, and he’s sniffling a bit.

“Of  _ course _ I do, you silly sausage, I’m just trying not to cry!”

The transformation on Dean’s face is truly breathtaking and, Charlie assumes if one weren’t as gay as she is, quite alarmingly attractive. There’s delight and adoration and a bright, happy sort of humor written right across his features.

“‘Silly sausage?’”

“Shut up! I panicked! You professed your love for me at a  _ crosswalk!” _

“Cas, when is the last time you touched your face?”

“What? I don’t know, I think I-”

“Because I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Cas’ reply is muffled, but Charlie has a feeling he wasn’t about to protest, anyway.


End file.
